La alianza por la salvación
by ninjasonmbulo
Summary: El Campamento ardió. El Vellocino fué robado. Los semidioses están escapando. En estas condiciones Robin conoce a Alina, una chica que tiene la extraña capacidad de doblegar las sombras a su voluntad. Ahora, los semidioses tienen una oportunidad para salvar su Campamento, y para eso, los mejores mestizos deben aliarse con los héroes para salvar lo más importante: la familia.


Que idiota manera de morir.

Destruida por las garras de un perro del Infierno, gritando y llorando como loca. Yo esperaba tener la muerte de un guerrero, luchando con una espada en mano, no en esta posición. Sin dudas, es una manera mediocre de morir.

Me llamo Alina di Lorenzo, y soy una hija de Hades. Estoy en Ciudad Gótica, en uno de los callejones más oscuros y sucios que existen. Esperaba que viniendo a este lugar, lo más alejado de la mano de los dioses que puede haber que no sean las tierras del norte (Nómbrese Alaska) me mantendría a salvo. Anda que me equivoqué.

Las garras del perro casi atraviesan mi escudo de bronce celestial, donde estoy acurrucada en posición fetal, contra el piso. No sé como a la gente de este lugar le puede parecer normal este tipo de situaciones. Véte a saber. No me quedará ni medio segundo de vida y no la desperdiciaré pensando en los inútiles mortales que hacen ojos y oídos sordos. Mi espada yace tirada al menos a doce metros de distancia de manera que no me queda otra que esperar que no sea tan doloroso como las historias del campamento hacen creer.

Campamento… ése lugar es de los que más extraño. El otro es, bueno… Ningún otro. Moriré lejos de mi familia.

De repente una risa solitaria rasga el aire. El perro se deja distraer por un minuto, y voltea el hocico a la dirección del sonido. Dos mini bombas se estreyan en su pelaje, y explotan. Bum, Bum, BUM. Me corrijo, son tres.

El perro lo confronta.

-pero que carajo… - alcansa a maldecir el chico. Robin. El niño defensor de CG. Al parecer, ni él ha visto algo tan raro. Pero se corrige al instante.- O, perrito bonito. Simón dice que te vayas.

Como era de esperarse, el perro lo atacó a él. Parece que se lo esperaba. Con una proeza aérea, el chico aterrizó sobre su lomo, y usó esos bastones tan monos que tiene para hacer una correa. El perro empezó a actuar como un toro, embistiendo con fuerza, y brutalidad.

No podría detenerlo por mucho tiempo. Aunque fuese terriblemente bueno en su trabajo, sólo un arma divina puede matar un monstruo. Así que salí reptando de debajo del escudo.

Los brazos me dolían, tenía una buena cuenta de rozaduras y cortes en ambos, cortesía de la media docena de monstruos que me persiguieron, y que no tenían la decencia de pararse en un monster donuts.

Logré llegar a mi espada, sin ser tomada en cuenta por los dos combatientes, que seguían en su danza-pelea a muerte. El hierro entró en contacto conmigo, y tuve la certeza de que ya no moriría allí, en ese callejón, con ese perro.

Mi katana me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para levantarme. Tenía dolor de cabeza, de todo lo que había llorado, pero la adrenalina ya estaba haciendo su efecto en mí.

Me dirigí al combate con paso firme, y en mi cara se iba formando esa expresión sádica y loca que caracteriza a todos los hijos de hades, incluyendo a nuestro padre.

Cuando ya estaba cerca, el perro pareció darse cuenta de que su enemigo más delicioso era yo, y se decidió a matarme primero. Me lo esperaba. Salté en su dirección, esquivando sus mordidas, y, en vez de situarme detrás de Robin, le rebané la cabeza.

El monstruo se desintegró en sombras, y ambos caímos. Mi espada estaba nuevamente fuera de mi alcance, y Robin, demasiado lejos para ayudarme. La adrenalina me abandonó, y el cansancio me venció. Abrumada por todas esas noches sin dormir, el reciente triunfo me dejó exhausta. Me hundí irremediablemente en los recuerdos, en la negrura, en el día en el que el Campamento se hundió en las llamas.

Bueno, este es mi nuevo trabajo, y tercer fic. Espero les guste, porque ya me entusiasmé y no podrán alejarme de esto en un tiempo, digamos que largo.


End file.
